


Acoustic mondays

by Janellez



Category: NU'EST, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Baby bro svt, Big bro nuest, Fluff, Gen, Siblings!AU, baby shua, big brother minhyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janellez/pseuds/Janellez
Summary: A series of fluffy sneak peaks in to the lives of Minhyun (best big bro) and Jisoo (best baby bro)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i need fluff to survive

It was a monday, it was field trip day and it was gonna be the best day ever.

 

Six year old Minhyun had been looking forward to this day because of 3 things. One, their class was going to the zoo and he wanted to see the foxes. Two, because his partner and best friend Baekho had let him have the window seat in the bus after an intense game of rock paper scissors and Three, because his mom had promised to pack him his favorite steamed beef ribs for lunch and steamed beef ribs is life.

 

None of those things happened on a monday.

 

With sleepy teary eyes and a tantrum almost spilling from his lips he had asked his appa why.

 

"Minhyun-ah," His father stopped his frantic packing to crouch down in front of him.

 

With a petulant wobbly pout on his lips, he let his appa pat down errant tufts of hair sticking out on his head.

 

"Minhyun is gonna meet his baby brother today! You're gonna be a big brother, aren't you excited?"

 

Minhyun comes to a conclusion that he hates his baby brother.

 

But Minhyun was a good boy so when he was carried by his father as they entered his eomma's hospital room he behaved himself thinking, _'Only for today, just so I know what the enemy looks like.'_

 

Nodding, happy with his plan, he looked up just as the door was pushed open and was greeted with the sight of his eomma on the bed, sweaty and tired but still beautiful with a soft smile on her lips.

 

"Minhyun-ah, this is your baby brother."

 

Preparing himself, he let his father gently place him on the bed to peak at the wriggly bundle in her arms and glare at him for ruining his field trip day only to stop short and be amazed.

 

"This is you baby brother," His mother whispered against his forehead after placing a soft kiss. "His name is Jisoo."

 

His baby brother was pudgy and small, smaller than the stuffed bear he had at home but had hair that looked as soft and as brown. His tiny hands in fists almost as small as baby oranges and his cheeks looked so plump and soft he couldn't help but reach out a hand to poke only to gasp in surprise as his finger was caught in a tiny fist.

 

Minhyun heard his parents chuckle at his reaction but he couldn't be bothered to pout at them as he was too overwhelmed and confused at the sudden unknown emotion in his chest.

 

"Jisoo" He called out experimentally and was unexpectedly delighted as the baby wriggled some more and finally opened his eyes.

 

Minhyun was fully prepared to glare at him before coming in to the room but instead he found himself on the receiving end of soft brown almond eyes.

 

"Do you want to hold him?" Minhyun snapped up in surprise but had no time to say no as his mother eased Jisoo into his arms.

 

At that moment, once more, Minhyun was amazed and his heart had never thumped so fast and yet felt so at ease as he looked down on the warm bundle in his arms.

 

"Sweet heart, we have a job for you okay?"

 

His father sat on the armchair close to the bed and it took Minhyun a lot of effort to tear his eyes away from his brother.

 

"Your baby brother - Jisoo is very very weak right now."

 

"Jisoo is sick?!" His voice almost chocking up in frantic worry.

 

"No nothing too grave baby." His mother said running a hand across his back to calm him. "But you see, Jisoo arrived a bit early that's why he's so small."

 

"We know you were extremely excited for the field trip today but Jisoo needs us right now okay?"

 

With tears clouding up his vision, Minhyun nodded hugging his brother closer.

 

"I'm gonna protect Jisoo." He promises sniffling. "I'm gonna be the best big brother ever." 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff is all we need and i need a hug
> 
>  
> 
> Inspired by what happened to me and my baby nephew <3 i love him so much

It was a monday and Minhyun was finally  _finally_ going home from summer camp.

 

Don't get him wrong, he loves summer camp. Especially when he had been cabin mates with his best friend Baekho who'd agree to come with him to the trampoline area when asked. He had been grouped with three more kids as well namely JR, Aron and Ren who, to his new found delight, had baby siblings of their own.

 

Ren sighed dramatically in a way only 7 year olds can when asked but nevertheless he brought out his pororo wallet to bring out a polaroid picture of him and his baby brother.

 

"His name is Jeonghan but I call him Hannie 'cause he ate all the Honey comb cereal that one time and ever since he arrived home he's been stealing my spotlight." He huffed before tucking his wallet away. "I love him bunches though."

 

"Uhh... this is Cheol." JR had said, pointing at a wailing baby on the picture he pulled out who had a koala hold on his leg. "He's spoiled and really needy and smells bad half of the time but he's kinda cute when he smiles. I just hope he hasn't chewed on the rest of my pokemon cards."

 

"My baby brother's name is Hansol aaaand technically I haven't met him yet 'cause he's still in America." Aron said, placing the yellow crayon back in the box before holding his picture up. "He kinda looks like this though, his hair is parted in the middle and I laughed for like five minutes when we were introduced through video call. My uncle scolded me for that but it got him to smile really wide so I guess he's okay."

 

Minhyun didn't have any pictures of him and Joshua and he resolutely plans to take care of that right away when he gets home. So, instead, he'd gone on a tirade about how fluffy his baby brother's hair is just like the teddy bear that he brought but has two baby teeth growing making him look like a bunny and how he'd scrunched his nose cutely when Minhyun had blown a raspberry against his cheek.

 

Summer camp is cool and all but big brother Minhyun misses his baby brother Joshua the most.

 

So, one can only imagine the heartbreak he felt when instead of a gummy smile and peels of excited laughter he was met with the opposite.

 

One year old Joshua, whose brain's long term memory hasn't quite caught up yet, had looked at Minhyun with wide cautious eyes as he stilled his arm from slamming his stuffed bunny's face against his baby mat.

 

Minhyun, in his brimming excitement hadn't noticed and had charged at his little brother with arms wide open resulting in a startled shriek and a baby fast crawling away.

 

Needless to say the young tyke was spooked beyond belief and had burrowed himself into a ball in their mother's arms refusing to even bestow upon his obviously distraught and pouting brother his golden brown eyes.

 

That went on for two straight days until their parents had sighed worriedly and planned a play date with Minhyun's friends.

 

  
Ren's younger brother, Jeonghan was an... uhh... extroverted baby who had entered the home with initial boredom and indifference which immediately turned into bright eyed delight when his eyes had landed on the adorable (younger than him) Joshua that was minding his own business gnawing on his teething ring entertained by the floating balloon above his head.

 

Jeonghan was a one year and ten month old baby with a mission.

 

Wiggling out of his brother's hold, he stood on wobbly legs for a second before toddling towards Joshua with a purpose and that is to glomp the hell out of the baby.

 

Joshua did not take too kindly about being suddenly glomped by a grabby baby thank you very much and had expressed so with wobbly lips and a heartwrenching wail which had startled Minhyun (who was making his way down the stairs arms full of toys) into action.

 

He brought his brother's shaking body into his arms, protectively hugging him to his chest just as a disgruntled but concerned Ren had brought the now sniffling Jeonghan into his.

 

After much needed coddling and cooing, the two babies had calmed down enough for the two be introduced properly.

 

"Shua-ah, this is Jeonghan." Ren had said settling in the couch guiding his baby brother's hand into a wave hello. "I think he wants to be your friend."

 

"No!"

 

The morning didn't quite turn out as Minhyun had expected because now Ren was clearly stressed but it's okay, he though triumphantly with a smile on his lips and his baby brother practically attached to his hip.

 

Anytime Joshua so much as sensed an approaching glomp to happen from a pouty Jeonghan, he'd scramble up and fast toddle towards Minhyun for safety.

 

"I was told this was a playdate!" Ren moaned, reeling in a squirming Jeonghan who was trying to get closer to Joshua. "I'm too _young_ to be a babysitter."

 

"Cheer up, Ren." Minhyun beamed arms occupied with a (warm) guarded baby clearly watching Jeonghan's every move. "Baekho, Aron and JR are on their way. Maybe JR's brother Seungcheol could keep Jeonghan entertained."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> havent been feeling all that well lately ((cuz frenship s a 2 wy thing rith but y dosnt it fel tht wy hagzbhshshsh)) BUT ANYWAY
> 
> hope this makes u guys fluffy and warm cause that is the best feeling ever
> 
> imma edit this when fluff has consumed my soul entirely and yes we'll be seeing baby svt more in future chaps yay
> 
> Thank you for reading! Have a good day/night!

**Author's Note:**

> watch overcome acoustic ver by Hwang Minhyun and Joshua Hong on youtube and be amazed


End file.
